Kisses and Cookies
by evaishere
Summary: Malec post CoG. i hate summaries...


disclaimer: I do not own alec or magnus. i just play with them.

* * *

Alec was draped on his boyfriend's couch snoring lightly as Magnus busied himself in the kitchen humming. Once in a while his gaze would dart to Alec's sleeping form and his mouth would curl in an affectionate smile. He slid two trays in the oven and set the timer, starting to sing loudly. Nap time was over.

"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself"

Magnus continued to sing gliding up close to Alec and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He laughed quietly and continued to hum as Alec's eyelids fluttered open and he sat up groggily.

"Is that Taylor Swift?" he inquired after a huge yawn, followed by a smile.

Magnus cut off in the middle of the second verse with a shocked expression.

"You know who Taylor Swift is?" he asked, incredulous.

"Uhhh…yeah?" Alec blushed sounding his mumbled reply like a question.

Magnus curled up in laughter. It was just too funny. His Alec and Taylor Swift, he never would have guessed.

"Alec Lightwood…listens…to teenage… girl love songs" the warlock stammered out between breathless laughs.

"Oh stop it already, I do have a sister you know" Alec playfully punched the warlock in the arm, with just a tiny hint of a blush now. "And you're the one singing it, so what's the big deal?"

Magnus straightened up, amusement clearly evident in his features.

"Sorry love, you took me by surprise" he took a step closer to Alec, still chuckling.

He felt the shadowhunter's breathing quicken when he leaned down. Close enough to kiss. Alec raised his eyes expectantly, waiting for their lips to meet.

Magnus bent down further and just before their lips brushed, "The cookies are ready" he whispered.

Alec opened his eyes, annoyed, but his boyfriend was already tacking out the trays form the oven.

"I hate it when you do that you know" he sighed.

Magnus just chuckled and walked back to the couch swaying his hips. Alec looked up at Magnus. The warlock's graceful movements, the tight leather pants, and almost see-through tank top held Alec captivated. He watched as Magnus's lean form approached, and unconsciously bit his bottom lip. Noticing Alec's expression, Magnus smiled. It was a predatory smile, an unbelievably sexy smile.

"Chocolate chip" Magnus crooned, "everyone likes chocolate chip"

He took a bite of the cookie he was holding and pressed his mouth to Alec's. He was met hungrily; Alec wasn't willing to let him get away this time. The shadowhunter's hands were twined around his neck, his mouth hot and aggressive. The taste of cookie made it that much better. Magnus chuckled into the kiss, pulling away.

"Don't forget to breathe Alexander" he smiled finishing his cookie in a bite.

He disentangled himself from Alec's arms, ignoring sounds of protest.

"Do you always have to do that?" Alec grumbled and plopped back on the couch.

Magnus finished with the cookies, and brought two over to Alec. Magnus sat down on top of him and nuzzled his neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't let the cookies burn. I hate the smell" he breathed into Alec's collarbone.

Alec sucked in a breath, automatically leaning in toward his boyfriend.

"You could have just snapped your fingers or something" he said, still upset over the quick ending of the kiss.

"I'll make it up to you" Magnus said, trailing wet kisses up Alec's neck, to his jaw, stopping at his mouth.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Magnus's. Their lips met in a brief kiss and Magnus got up slowly.

"Come to bed Alec dearest" he purred slinking backwards towards the bedroom.

Alec licked his lips and followed, the cookies were forgotten on the couch.

Magnus kept walking back, and Alec reached him in three quick strides. He attempted to kiss Magnus who took a quick step backwards into the room, avoiding Alec. Magnus grinned teasingly, taking another step back.

"Oh no you don't, not again" Alec growled and launched himself on top of Magnus.

They tumbled down to the floor, Alec on top, breathing heavily. Magnus was lying on his back, pinned to the floor by Alec who was straddling him. The grin had not faded.

"Now you're mine" he breathed, and leaned down for a kiss.

Their lips finally met, and Alec thrust his tongue in Magnus's mouth. The warlock moaned in response, savoring the taste of left over chocolate chips. When they broke off for air, Magnus threw Alec on his back and switched their positions.

"I think you're wrong sweetheart" he cheerily stated "You've been mine all along." He trailed his fingers down Alec's chest, bringing them up again to brush Alec's lips.

Alec didn't argue, amusement shining in his eyes as he growled.

Magnus leaned down and pressed his swollen lips to Alec's swiftly.

He stood up and brought Alec up with him. Magnus pulled off his shirt slowly, abs rippling, acutely aware of Alec's hungry gaze.

"Alec, sugar, I know I'm irresistible but you gotta stop staring at me like that. I'm not just a piece of meat, I have personality too you know" Magnus pouted his lips in pretend displeasure.

Alec blushed and shook his head smiling. He placed his hands on Magnus's hips, and pulled him closer.

"You are so incredibly dramatic" he sighed. Kissing Magnus's neck down to his collarbone, Alec found his pulse. He bit down and sucked on the sensitive skin, causing Magnus to make a rough sound at the back of his throat. Alec kissed the tender skin, already turning purple, proud of his mark.

"I love you" Magnus breathed in Alec's hair.

"I…love…you" Alec said between kisses. "I want you to be mine, always" he whispered.

Magnus flicked his wrist and Alec's shirt fell on the carpet behind him.

Alec blushed and drew back.

Their eyes met, Alec's blue orbs and Magnus's green gaze, and they started kissing. This time, it wasn't rushed or aggressive. Alec's mouth was sweet and gentle, as Magnus moved his lips in response. They had all the time in the world. He slid his hands to Alec's belt buckle, and freed the shadowhunter from his jeans. Alec trailed his hands down to the leather pants that were precariously low on Magnus's hips.

"A little help?" Alec asked his boyfriend. Those pants were _tight._

Magnus chuckled and after a flick of his wrist, both of them fell on the bed, burrowing under the canary yellow comforter.

The lights shut off, seemingly by themselves, leaving the room in complete darkness.

* * *

be nice and review?


End file.
